Snivy's Experiance with A dangerous Ability
by Tigercry
Summary: A simple battle between Ash and Oshawott against Max's Pokemon Sceptile goes wrong as it's ability kicks in, can Snivy prevent everyone from getting hurt? At what price?


_**Before you, all get mad and ticked off about how 'There isn't a Pokemon ability such as bloodlust' and all that, there is. Bloodlust is a rare ability usually found in Pokemon raised in wild places where they had issues finding food and a safe shelter. Snivy's actions are because she's very loyal and doesn't want her friends hurt. Now, as for the whole hearing issues that are because of the solar beam fired from her mouth rather than her tail or hands. Think about it, that kind of energy fired from a place that isn't supposed to contain that strong of energy.**_

 _Ability Gone Wrong, Snivy's Sacrifice_

(Snivy's view)

I watched from a rock on the edge of the battlefield, my attention flicking from my fellow pokemon Oshawatt to his opponent, the fully evolved hoenn grass starter pokemon Sceptile. My instincts were ringing with danger but I couldn't do anything when I didn't know what was going to happen just yet. I stayed on guard, keeping my eyes and ears sharp, the feeling from my instincts too strong to ignore. Finally, after minutes of watching the battle, I saw what my wild instincts were telling me. Sceptile's eyes were starting to glow red, her body starting to shake, the twig in his mouth fell out as he opened his mouth, staring fixedly at Oshawott.

"Hey! That's outrage!" Axew chirped, I could see him proudly puff out his chest out of the corner of my eye.

"That's not outrage Axew-" Pikachu spoke worriedly.

I cut him off as I saw Sceptile shifting his weight into a lunge. "That's bloodlust!" I shot across the field, my thin body pushing easily through the air. Using quick attack on Oshawott I sent him flying before seamlessly switching attacks to slam and ramming into Sceptile's stomach with a small jump. I faintly heard the other pokemon rapidly running away and chattering but I stayed focused, this raging pokemon wouldn't harm my friend. I spun in the air down towards Sceptile with leafblade but he caught my tail in his teeth. "OWW!" I howled, feeling my teeth being easily punctured by sharp bloodthirsty teeth. I struggled to see what was going on do to Septile shaking me from side to side, the taste of blood probably getting to his fevered head. I managed to see pikachu trying to tell Ash something and stopping him from interfering, for that I was grateful. If Ash interfered it was going to get way worse. I struggled harder, trying to get free without hurting myself. Finally, with a grimace I anchored my feet against the pokemon's jaw before I kicked off his face and spun, my tail exploded with pain as I heard the loud tearing noise and my blood rushing through my head, a headache blooming in my pain receptors. I looked back at my tail and could barely manage a brief glance, not in a particular hurry to see the piece of me that synced with my plant abilities torn to shreds. I then used slam again and knocked him back a few feet.

Suddenly I felt water flicking my skin and quickly jumped back to avoid Oshawott's Aquajet which colided dead on Sceptile's face, enraging it farther. So fast I could barely see it Sceptile pounced on my friend, snarling in his face. Oshawott's eyes widened and he yelled in fear, "Help me! He's going to eat me!"

I concentrated on a move I had just learned but hadn't revealed to Ash and felt my mangled tail starting to slowly glow. While that took time to gather what sunlight I could I needed to save Oshawott from being eaten alive. "Leave! Him! Alone!" I smashed my poor tail on Sceptile's head in the form of a sudden and hard leafblade. It growled angrily at me, "Well Pecha berry. Oshawott! Get up and run!" I hauled the mentioned otter to his feet and shoved him towards Ash before starting to play a dangerous game of chase with Sceptile. If I lost I wasn't going to survive. I heard the humans talking about a few things but I focused on the game, ignoring everything except when the green haired male yelled at me.

"Ash's Snivy! Bring him closer over here! If something goes wrong we'll need you to be a distraction again!"

"Okay!" I managed to yell before swiftly changing direction and running towards him. Then I screeched as I was yanked up into the air by my already damaged tail, moments later I was flattened to the ground with a strong paw before the Sceptile picked me back up by the shoulders. I hadn't ever wanted to see the inside of another Pokemon and I sure as never do now. He started shaking me hard enough I couldn't find my balance or bearings, the shaking so bad I struggled to keep gathering sunlight on my exposed but mangled tail. I managed to hear the green haired male yell again,

"Snivy! We can't reach him!"

"I'm trying!" I shouted as loud as I could with my head stuck in Sceptile's mouth, his teeth digging into my neck. I waved my arms uselessly trying to find something to do. Then I remembered the energy stored in my tail. ' _This is going to hurt both of us.'_ Directing the energy towards my throat and opening my mouth as wide as I could I managed to use a solar beam from my mouth rather than my tail, my vision immediately darkened and my hearing vanished as the energy almost sizzled my insides. ' _Darn, I'm going to be breathing and smelling like smoke for weeks.'_ I thought before my back crashed into something hard and I bounced off it, hitting the sandy ground. I had tried, I had done everything I could've done, there was nothing now. Nothing but darkness.

:( :O :O :O :( :O :O :O :( :O :O :O :( :O :O :O :(

May and Drew tackled Sceptile to the ground, forcing it down and Max finally managed to return it to its pokeball.

Oshawott leaped out of Ash's arms and quickly waddle ran to his friend, nudging her with a paw. The female grass snake didn't even twitch, laying dead still on the ground, faint trails of smoke emerging from her mouth and nose, a perfect ring of blood around her neck, her tail was shredded, barely together by the stem through the center of the leaf like membrane. Oshawott wailed, he knew what happened when a Snivy's tail was broken beyond repair, the Snivy died. Without the necessary nutrients for the plant side of the snake's physical makeup and plant abilities, he or she would die. He shook the pokemon, nudging, shaking, shoving, doing anything he could think of to wake her up. Ash rushed over and scooped up Snivy. "Where's the nearest pokemon center?" He asked in fear, "My pokemon isn't dying!"

:( :( :( :( :(

"Nurse Joy!" Ash cried, rushing over to the nurse, "How is she?!"

Nurse Joy smiled weakly, "your Snivy will be perfectly fine, you got her here in the nick of time. Ash fell to his knees in relief, his pokemon wasn't going to die. "But," He shot up like a rocket, looking worried again. "She's going to be weak and breathing smoke for a while, it seems she tried to and successfully used a solar beam from her mouth. That's not a good thing, a solar beam shot like that from a pokemon that doesn't usually do that can be dangerous, she could've killed herself like that. But luckily she's going to be just fine. Room 111." Ash nodded, Oshawott and Pikachu on his shoulders, he ran to the room she described and stepped inside, the two male pokemon let out cries and rushed over to the glass containment unit, pressing their faces and paws to the glass, Ash doing the same on the opposite side. Snivy was asleep on her stomach, her tail being held under a special kind of light, arms squished beneath her body, she was out, not even stirring to oshawott tapping on the glass with his scalchop. Ash was about to take the glass off before he noticed a small note that said ' _Air regulation chamber, do not detach or remove pokemon from.'_ He stared at the note before sighing in resignation.

:( :( :( :( :( :(

Ash settled back in a chair, having walked through a sterilizing chamber and entering Snivy's new room where the entire room's air was filtered. He had Snivy in his arms, the weak pokemon hadn't woken up from the whole Sceptile experience, instead, being as limp and unresponsive as when she had got there. But Ash didn't mind, as long as Snivy was going to survive that's all he could ask, even if her personality changed when she woke up it didn't matter, he learned from this, if Snivy tells you something's going to happen by slamming a leafblade on your foot, pulling at your pant leg and trying to haul you backwards pay attention and listen. Oshawott was snuggled with Snivy in Ash's arms, the worried otter feeling responsible for his friend's injuries. Snivy was healing well, all of the scratches, cuts, and teeth marks were healed, only her tail was having issues. They had already had to 'trim' her tail a few times, cutting off part of it was wasn't growing back, eventually cutting off most of it so only a small nub remained. Right now it was an extremely small leaf, about a fourth of the size of her tail like before, Ash had been told that it was very likely that the grass snake would never wake up from the traumatic experience, the experience when her entire body shut down. He watched his two pokemon, Pikachu on his shoulder, Oshawott curled around Snivy as if his fur would wake her up.

:( :( :( :(

Oshawott was the only one awake when Snivy opened her eyes, amber eyes sharp and aware. "Snivy!" he chattered excitedly, hugging the grass snake eagerly. Snivy took a few moments to respond, twitching her tail and rolling her eyes. "You're awake!" Again, a few seconds slower of a response time.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?" He asked worried about her slow reaction time.

"Nothing that I know of," Snivy replied after a few moments of struggling to understand him. Oshawott chirped a confused noise and she responded right away this time, "Why? Is something wrong with me?"

Oshawott shrugged, "Look's like it." He watched as she took as long as before to respond.

"What do you mean?"

Trying something Oshawott communicated to her in a series of animals like chirps and noises, "You're reacting super slow."

"No, I'm not." She responded not missing a beat, her response in poke-tongue.

"Yes, you are Snivy," He tried it in poke-tongue and got the same slower response with made him even more worried.

"I'm reacting as fast as I can."

:) :) :)

"We think there's something wrong with her hearing, try telling her to use a move." Nurse Joy said looking at Ash.

"Uh, ok. Snivy! Use Leafblade on that table!" Ash pointed. Snivy stared at him for a few moments, amber eyes clouded with confusion before it cleared and she swiftly completed the action, breaking the table into two. Ash glanced at te nurse who nodded. "Snivy, use vine whip onf Pikachu to lift him up!" Snivy again stared at him for a few moments before doing as asked, lifting pikachu with a careful vine and taking a few moments to respond to his question, looking puzzled.

Nurse Joy led Ash away from Snivy with a sigh, "She's having issues understanding the sounds."

"Are you sure?!"

:) :) :)

Snivy crashed into the ground with a pained grunt before standing up and waiting for Ash's command, his voice sounded like it was in a bunch of murky water, extremely hard to understand. She was thrown to the ground again by Blaziken, unable to understand Ash's dodge command fast enough. Then Oshawott popped out of his pokemon and spoke in chirps, relaying was Ash just said, "Dodge then use leafblade on its head." Snivy understood that right away, the sounds clear and easily identified, she rushed to Blaziken and landed a swift and powerful leafblade to her head causing her to stumble back. Ash was too focused to notice he was being echoed in a series of complex animalistic chirps and sounds. But May did and recalled Blaziken.

"Hey Ash, I think you found the solution." She was watching Oshawott translate everything that was being said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Snivy obviously understands the chirping noises Oshawott is making, ask him to teach you and you'll have her back to normal, all you have to do it call out the moves in that chirping language." She said excitedly, "She seems to understand what Oshawott is chirping so it'll work!"

"Alright!"

:) :) :) :)

"Snivy! You're up!" He threw out Snivy's Pokeball.

"Serperior! Time to squash these two!" Trip threw his Serperior's pokeball. The two evolutions emerged, one small, and thin, the other large and snake like. Snivy was watching him looking collected and ready for battle. The only evidence of her injury was the thin noticeable scar running down her underbelly and the many marks on her leafy tail.

"Ash from pallet town gets the first move!" The club master announced. Ash made a growl chirp noise before speaking out loud, Snivy already moving.

"Snivy! Use Leafblade!" Snivy's attack landed as Trip paused, confused about the whole chirping thing. Ash grinned and Snivy waited patiently, anything Serperior was saying she didn't understand nor cared about. It had taken a long time and a long path to reach this point again, and Ash wasn't going to waste it, and neither was Snivy.

 ** _Anyway yeah, this one is quite dark but what the heck, I wrote it anyway._**


End file.
